Red Maple Tree
by That Luke Warm Feeling
Summary: He tried to breathe. Just breathe. He immediately wondered if she was aware of how close they were. Although she was staring intensely at him, it somehow felt as if she was seeing straight through him. As if sensing his discomfort, showing her white teeth in a wicked smile she ran off; her red hair a blur behind her as she left him to contemplate her strange actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I realized that there aren't enough Shino fan fictions, if you ask me that's just sad T^T. So I have decided to grace you peasants with a creation of my own. Bow before her royal highness might as she gives you her soon to be greatest work! :3**

**So I've decided to give a brief description on my OC in this story. Kaede Misane is a ninja born in Konoha to her parents Saeki and Sei Misane and her adopted older sister Akiko Amarante. Her parents were killed when she was two years old on a mission by a group of rogue ninja, raised by Akiko, she didn't have many friends and didn't want many of them either. Always teased for the color of her hair, Kaede is prone to rage blackouts and has a very short fuse when you use her tick, namely being: Cherry-top, ginger, strawberry, etc. She is a good-fighter but not the most level-headed, more of a thinks on her feet type of person. She has a bright disposition, but is a bit careless at times, like: forgetting to feed herself. Once your on her bad side you stay on her bad side, normally she doesn't hold grudges but first impressions are important to her, much to Akiko's influence. She has dark red hair and medium brown eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask, Gaara wouldn't have had a horrible childhood, Gaara's father would get shot seventeen fucking times in the head for being a douche, Naruto's parents would have lived and taken very good care of him, Sasuke wouldn't' be such a dick, Sakura and Ino wouldn't be annoying as fuck, Hinata wouldn't be so damn shy that she faints, Neji would walk around with no shirt on, Lee would have a cute face and wouldn't be such a motherfucking weirdo, Kiba wouldn't be an arrogant fucker who should get bitch slapped, and Shino would have thousands of fangirls who would be willing to die at the snap of his smexy ass fingers. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, since I do NOT own Naruto I can only turn the lives of my OC's into total sweet chaos. So reader's cry for the poor Kaeda's soul as I throw her into complete and utter anarchy from the darkest depths of my sullied mind. MWAHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><em>She was unknown to him. Yet, wordlessly she demanded he acknowledge her bizarre existence.<em>

* * *

><p>Shino Aburame sat by himself in the back of the class, silently watching the other children fraternize among themselves as they waited for Iruka-sensei to return after Mizuki-sensei and another jonin - whom Shino didn't recognize - came rushing into the room fretting over some vandalism done by one of Iruka-sensei's students. Iruka-sensei was a bit skeptic at first asking for the student's name when they told him that it was in fact Naruto Uzumaki, he was immediately infuriated and lost his incredulous stupor and excused himself with promises to return once the young blonde was within his custody. He wasn't the least bit surprised that he was the only person who didn't have anyone to chat with, after all he was a part of the Aburame clan and they went to great lengths to remain anonymous and distant when dealing with the other inhabitants of Konoha. Of course, this did however; prompt others to avoid socialization with the Aburame clan who they knew little to nothing about and with the common knowledge of their clans unique kekkei genkai in which allowed certain members of their clan to be infused at birth with a special breed of insects called kikaichu resulted in people becoming quite wary of them seeing as they did not fully understand them and were all to quick when placing judgment upon them.<p>

He furrowed his eyebrows together, indicating that he was deep in thought. His father had told him that though they could not find fault in their clans kekkei genkai, others would, and that naturally it was to be expected that most people would be put off by their abilities, he had also asked Shino not to judge others too harshly for their opinions of him saying that a person's opinions were a fickle thing that could possibly change if someone took the time to understand a member of the Aburame clan, while taking time to explaining it to him that he had seen it happen before. Shino, however; had yet to see such changes in his peers let alone in the residence of Konoha. He was brought out of his somber thoughts as the door to the classroom opened with Iruka-sensei dragging Naruto into the classroom by his ear giving him a sharp smack to the back of the head while earning a tongue lashing about destroying important monuments of Konoha and was sent to his seat with threats of never buying him ramen again if he were to interrupt the lesson. This prompted the entire class to erupt into laughter, with a brief 'quiet down' from Iruka-sensei he turned to the chalkboard and began to carry on the lesson.

The awkward glances he was receiving from his classmates were beginning to give him a headache. Sighing to himself, Shino silently implored that their lunch break would come sooner than usually.

* * *

><p>Kaede grumbled miserably while running her fingers through her wild flame tresses as she wondered how much longer she could continue hiding from the wrath of Kaname-sensei. She was in trouble <em>again<em>. Kaede couldn't see how, she felt that Nozumo had gotten exactly what he deserved. Her sister, however, would feel differently. She could practically hear the tongue lashing she would receive from her sister when she got home today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow so much time has passed since school ended and they let us out for summer vacation. I was really excited at first but not its staring to wear off and I'm super bored. But anyway ignore my nonsense rant and read the second chapter. ^_^! 3**

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own Naruto. Oh... but if I did... MWAHHHHHH! *Lighting strikes in the distance***

* * *

><p><em>She saw what others didn't see. She saw a quiet little boy and his brooding loneliness, but she also saw someone who needed a friend.<em>

* * *

><p>She had seen it. Behind his sunglasses. She had seen him. Kaede had seen past his exterior, seeing the essence of his soul and the loneliness that was hidden there.<p> 


End file.
